wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Exodar
The Exodar is the draenei's capital city, built out of the largest husk of their crashed dimensional ship - which was also called the Exodar. It is located on Azuremyst Isles. History The history of the Exodar is a short one, as the draenei only recently raised it around the husk of their crashed ship, which is still smoking from the impact. The Exodar was once a naaru satellite structure around the dimensional fortress Tempest Keep. Areas The largest part of the Exodar is underground, it is divided into 4 big areas. A big hall at the center and 3 major wings, it is bigger than the existing Alliance cities. The central area is called The Seat of the Naaru, and the wings are (counterclockwise) The Crystal Hall, The Vault of Lights, and Trader's Tier. All the wings are connected with smaller hallways, as seen on the map. Entrances The draenei and other Alliance players can access to the city by using either a spiral ramp that leads to the heart of Exodar from the main entrance, or another ramp down from the harbor-side entrance, that leads into The Vault of Lights. The main entrance ramp has one extra sub-level, where inn is located. Also, the cooking trainer and supplies are located near the inn on this small platform. The Seat of The Naaru This is the central part of the Exodar, a circular area with purple flux shimmering in the center. The area contains entrances to the bank, Alliance-linked auction house, and hallways leading to three other wings. It should be noted that both auction house and bank have the mailboxes by their entrances. The area also has small trading posts of General Goods and Bags. The Crystal Hall Crystal Hall houses numerous Shaman trainers, First aid trainer, Fishing trainer ,Enchanting trainer and Jewelcrafting trainer. Notably, there are four different Shaman trainers. Notably, one of the trainers is a furbolg, and the other is Farseer Nabundo, located at the small elevated platform in the zone. Other notable NPC in the area is Seer Skaltesh, close to Enchanting shack. If the player talks with him, he/she is given Elemetal Sapta, which can be consumed and gives Elemental Vision to a player for one minute. While under this spell, it is revealed that there are, in fact, numerous elementals present in The Crystal Hall. The Vault of Lights This area houses Vindicator's Sanctum (Paladin trainers), Hall of Mystics (Mage/Portal trainers and Wand/Reagent vendors), Anchorites' Sanctum (Priest trainers), and up the stairs on the platform are the Battlemasters and Prophet Velen. The Vault is notable for its central area, that looks like a set of purple holograms of various mobs. However, it is in fact a museum or tactical information data bank of several Burning Legion units. Noticeable is the draenei NPC tour group that strides from one hologram to another, and as those approach various hologram emitters, emitters "say" different facts about the particular unit, namely the name, the species, its affiliation and its function. Small shack in the corner houses Herbalism/Alchemy trainers. Spiral transparent walkway leads up to a second Exodar entrance, overlooking the harbor area. Trader's Tier This area houses various non-magic craftsmen and merchants, and also Guild Master and Tabard seller. Scattered around the floor are Engineering, Mining/Blacksmith, Skinning/Leatherworking and Tailoring trainers. Slightly up the stairs is the Hunter's Sanctum, with Hunter trainers, and furthermore, up the ramp there's a circular platform called "Ring of Arms" with Warrior trainers and Handiir the Weapon Master. Notable Characters The Exodar faction leader will be Velen himself, he's located near the Battlemasters in The Vault of Light. Nobundo, the Broken One that accompanied the draenei out of Outland,is also present as a shaman trainer, in the same way Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem is. For a complete list of characters, see List of Exodar NPCs. Points of Interest Followin points of interest will be available in the Exodar. * A bank - at Seat of the Naaru * An inn - small platform along the main entrance spiral * An Alliance-linked auction house * Four mailboxes - one by the inn, one by the bank, one by the auction house, and one by the hippogryph flightpoint Transportation * A hippogryph flighpoint is located right outside the main Exodar entrance. It can be used to travel between Exodar and Blood Watch on Bloodmyst isle. No other connected flighpoint locations are known at this time. * Small harbor, called Valaar's Berth, is located west of Exodar, close to the second entrance. From there, a boat goes to Auberdine port regularly, docking at west dock (unused in original World of Warcraft). It has been reported that the blood elf capital, Silvermoon City, contains 2 of each of the major points (AH, Bank) due to it being many times larger than other Horde cities. It would be safe to assume, from a balance perspective, that the Exodar would be of a similar size and contain the same amount of major points. Contradicting this, it is noted that the Exodar is only a small satellite of Tempest Keep. Though if it is about the same size as Silvermoon City, Tempest Keep will be unimaginably large. Flight paths Although it is not yet known which exact flight paths will be available from the Exodar, though the following are likely candidates: * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil * Blood Watch, Bloodmyst Isle * Auberdine, Darkshore * Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Mountains * Astranaar, Ashenvale Forest Notes & Tips * There will most likely be an Alliance Cloth Quartermaster who has the Exodar repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-draenei Alliance players to obtain the right to ride the new draenei mounts. Category:Zone:Azuremyst Isles Category:City:Exodar Category:Cities Category:Draenei territories Category:Burning Crusade Category:Coming Soon Category:Future Zones